Después de Conocerse
by pablovera23
Summary: Trató de imaginar lo que pudo haber ocurrido durante el campamento del profesor Oak. entre Ash y Serena después de que Ash la ayudara a salir del bosque. Una Serena tímida que va cambiando de poco a poco y un Ash con muchas ganas en todo.


Sinopsis: Esta historia va de mi propia creación, de lo que pudo haber ocurrido después de qué Ash se encontrase a Serena y la llevara de vuelta al campamento.

INFORMACIÓN: Pude haberlo hecho más largo, pero eso me tomaría hacerlo por partes y no quise eso, espero me entiendan, muchos tendrán muchas ideas de que otras cosas pudieron pasar.

Aquí les va; disfruten...

Ash y Serena regresaron al campamento después de lo sucedido en el bosque, el Profesor Oak estaba algo preocupado poco antes de que regresaran, ya que no podía permitirse perder a ninguno de los chicos que tenía a su cuidado.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?, me tenían preocupado.

-Disculpe Profesor; lo que pasa es que yo estaba persiguiendo a un Poliwig- le respondió Ash tomándose la cabeza.

-Ok...-le dijo Oak al pequeño Ash-, y tu, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le cuestiono al la pequeña Serena.

-Yo...-susurraba muy bajo Serena.

-¿Qué?- cuestionaba Oak algo confundido.

-Yo le digo Profesor- le dijo Ash.

-A ver, dime.

-Lo que pasa es que la encontré perdida en el bosque cuando perseguía al Poliwig y estaba lastimada- señalando-le la pierna.

-¿Perdida?- se cuestionó Oak.

-Si- respondió Ash-, así que la ayude a regresar aquí.

-Eso es cierto pequeña- mirando a Serena.

-Si...- respondía Serena algo tímida.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya están todos aquí, y que no les pasó nada niños- dijo Oak con una gran sonrisa.

Ash le respondió de la misma manera al profesor, pero Serena no hizo ni un sola mueca, ella era un niña muy tímida, y no le resultaba

fácil entablar una conversación con otras personas. El profesor Oak se despidió de los niños y les dejo unos últimos minutos para seguir

jugando dentro de la zona del campamento.

-¡Bien!- gritó Ash.

-Eh...- dijo muy bajo Serena.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros Serena?- le cuestionó a Serena.

-Yo...

-Oye eres algo tímida ¿no?- le volvió a cuestionar Ash.

-Yo...

-Tranquila, yo se la forma de vencer ese miedo- le dijo Ash.

-En... enserio...- le dijo Serena.

-Solo... debes... de... ¡divertirte en compañía!- le exclamó Ash con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Los demás!- le exclamó Serena algo nerviosa.

-Vamos Serena, si quieres vencer ese miedo, debes hacerme caso- le extendió su mano a Serena.

-Es...esta bien- le dijo Serena sin muchas ganas.

-No Serena, dilo con ganas, tu puedes.

-ok...-tomo un respiro y...- ¡Esta bien!- le pudo exclamar Serena esta ves sin timidez.

-Muy bien, vamos- le dijo Ash tomándola del brazo.

Ash la llevó donde los demás para poder jugar todos juntos, pero aún Serena no estaba completamente segura si le haría bien el estar con los demás.

-Hola chicos- les dijo Ash.

-¡Hola!- le respondieron todos con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Podemos jugar con ustedes?- les cuestionó Ash.

-¡Si, vengan!- le respondió un niño.

-Gracias, ven Serena vamos a jugar- le dijo Ash con un gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien- le respondió Serena un poco menos tensa.

Entre todos se llevaban y sobretodo Serena se llevaba muy bien con los demás, por fin había superado su miedo y todo gracias a un pequeño Ash que solo quería que todos se divirtieran.

-Ya ves Serena, no tenías de que preocuparte.

-Tienes razón Ash, gracias por ayudarme a vencer mi miedo- le decía con un leve sonrojo.

-No hay que Serena, para eso están los amigos.

-¿Amigos?- cuestionó Serena.

-Claro- le dijo Ash-, o ¿no lo somos?- le cuestiono.

-No se... yo...

-En ese caso, comencemos de nuevo; ¿quieres que seamos amigos?- le cuestiono Ash con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro, seamos amigos!- le exclamó Serena.

-¡Bien!- le sonrió Ash.

-¡Jiji!- le respondió de la misma manera Serena.

-¡Oye Ash!, ya es tarde- le dijo un niño.

-Eh, ¿Gary?- cuestionó Ash.

-No, soy un Pokemon, es claro que soy yo Ash- le refutó Gary.

-Jeje, disculpa Gary- decía Ash tomándose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué sigues ahí?, te dije que es tarde, entra a la cabaña- le ordenaba Gary.

-Esta bien Gary, esta bien- le decía Ash mientras iba hacia la cabaña.

-Apúrate- le dijo Gary entrando a la cabaña.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Serena!- le gritaba a la niña.

-¡Esta bien Ash!- le gritaba Serena mientras iba a su cabaña.

Así termino el primer día como amigos de Ash y Serena con todos los demás niños del campamento. Al día siguiente el Prof. Oak decidió llevar a los niños a recorrer el bosque para que conocieran los distintos tipos de Pokemon de la zona. Como siempre el Prof. Oak iba adelante y su nieto Gary lo seguía adelante de todos los niños del campamento y más atrás estaban Ash y Serena con otros niños.

-Oye Serena, nos es sorprendente la gran cantidad de Pokemon que hay por aquí- le decía mirando a su alrededor.

-Si, pero...- le decía algo preocupada.

-Eh... ¿Qué te sucede Serena?- le cuestionó Ash.

-Lo que pasa es que... me perdí en este bosque y... tengo miedo de perderme otra vez- le dijo Serena más preocupada.

-No te preocupes Serena, tu quédate conmigo y te prometo que no te pasará nada- le decía con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- le cuestiona Serena.

-¡Te lo prometo!- le exclamaba Ash poniéndose la mano al pecho.

-Esta bien- le dijo Serena con un sonrisa.

Y la expedición por el bosque siguió, Ash no dejaba de sorprenderse por la gran cantidad de Pokemon que habían en la zona, que casi se pierde, pero el Prof. Oak estaba atento y lo regreso a la fila dejando a Serena riendo y a Gary con cara de que no podía creer lo que hacia Ash. Luego de eso salto el tema de que querían ser en el futuro entre Ash y Serena.

-Oye Serena, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando crezcas?

-Pues...- decía completamente pensativa-, tu, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Es fácil, ¡yo quiere el mejor maestro Pokemon que el mundo haya visto!- exclamaba entusiasmado Ash.

-Ya quisieras- le dijo Gary con un tono burlón.

-¡Tu no te metas en conversaciones ajenas Gary!- le gritaba Ash.

-esta bien, esta bien- le dijo Gary regresando con su abuelo.

-Que pesado- decía Ash.

-Se nota que se llevan muy bien tu y Gary- le decía Serena riéndose un poco por la situación.

-Es muy buena persona, pero a veces molesta un poco- le decía Ash con una sonrisa.

-¡Te escuché!- le exclamaba Gary de lejos.

-¡Te dije que no te metas!- gritó Ash.

-Jaja- se reía Serena.

-Y tu, no me respondiste, ¿qué quieres hacer?- le vuelve a cuestionar.

-¡Seguro no hablar contigo!- le volvió a exclamar de lejos Gary.

-¡Gary!- decía Ash entre dientes.

-Jaja, pues yo todavía no se que quiero hacer- le dijo Serena.

-Bueno, de seguro pronto sabrás que quieres hacer- le dijo Ash.

-Eso espero- dijo Serena.

Termino el recorrido por el bosque y todos regresaron al campamento, los niños volvieron a tener un tiempo libre para seguir jugando hasta que sea hora de regresar a sus cabañas.

-Ven Ash, vamos a jugar con los demás- le jalaba Serena del brazo.

-¡Espera Serena!- le exclamaba Ash casi cayendo.

-Hola chicos, ¿podemos jugar con ustedes?- les cuestionó a los niños.

-Que va, eso ni lo preguntes, vengan- le dijo un niña.

-Bien, gracias- dijo Ash.

Todos se pusieron a jugar hasta que llego la hora de que regresaran a las cabañas.

-Mañana es el último día, ¿qué quieres hacer mañana?- cuestiono Serena.

-Pues... decía Ash pensando-, no se, pero la pasaremos genial, te lo aseguro.

-¡Si!- exclamo Serena muy entusiasmada.

Se despidieron y cada uno fue con rumbo a su cabaña para poder descansar. Mañana sería el último día, así que todos estaban muy entusiasmados por saber que harían. El último día del campamento llegó y todos los niños estaban reunidos para saber que es lo que harían.

-Bueno niños, ¿están listos para el último día?- cuestionó Oak a los niños.

-Si, profesor- dijeron todos los niños a la vez.

-Hoy cuidaran de un Pokemon de los que tengo aquí- les decía mostrando a los Pokemon.

-¡Que bien!- exclamaba Ash con muchísimo entusiasmo.

-Tranquilo Ash- decía el profesor-, pero no lo harán solos; como verán, hay menos Pokemon de los que son ustedes, así que cuidaran de un Pokemon en pareja.

-¿Pareja?- cuestionó Ash.

-Así es Ash, escogerán a un compañero, o compañera en tu caso, para cuidar de un Pokemon.

-Compañera...- decía mirando a los Pokemon.

-Bueno Ash, como estas tan entusiasmado, tu serás el primero en escoger a un Pokemon, ¿quién va a ser tu compañera?- le cuestionó Oak.

-Es muy sencillo, ¡Sera Serena!- decía mirando a Serena.

-¿Yo?- cuestionaba Serena.

-¡Claro!, es lo que vamos a hacer hoy los dos juntos, ¿qué te parece?- le cuestionaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Es una gran idea, vamos a cuidar al Pokemon!- exclamaba Serena muy emocionada.

-Entonces, ¿qué Pokemon van a escoger?- cuestionó Oak.

Los dos quedaron pensando un rato hasta que por fin decidieron a que Pokemon escoger para poder cuidarlo.

-Bien, ya lo decidimos- decía Ash-, ¡será Bulbasaur!- exclamaba Ash.

-Esta bien, tengan- Oak les entregó al Pokemon-, lo importante de esto es que aprendan como se siente su pokemon y que cosas no le agradan- les decía a todos los niños.

Todos los niños escogieron sus Pokemon y cada pareja fue a un lugar distinto dentro del campamento para no perderse, para cuidar de los Pokemon que escogieron.

-Aquí estaremos bien, ¿qué opinas Serena?

-Me parece bien Ash- le sonreía Serena.

-Tu Bulbasaur, ¿qué te parece?- le preguntaba sonriendo al Pokemon.

-¡Bolbasor!- exclamaba el Pokemon.

-Le parece bien- decía Serena.

-Bien, ¿qué podemos hacer?- se cuestionaba Ash.

-El Prof. Oak dijo que sintamos los sentimientos de Bulbasaur y que cosas no le gustaban.

-Ok, a ver, que no le gustara a Bulbasaur... se decía Ash.

-Creó que viendo que es un Pokemon tipo planta, no le deberá gustar el fuego, ¿no es así bulbasaur?- le cuestionaba Serena.

-¡Bolbasor!- asintió el Pokemon en forma de sí.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Ash.

-Whao Serena, me había olvidado por completo.

-Otra cosa más, Bulbasaur se siente a gustó cuando ve que otros no corren peligro- le explicaba Serena a Ash.

-No creí que supieras tanto Serena- decía Ash sorprendido.

-El viajar de un lado a otro te hace aprender mucho sobre Pokemon, aunque tengas poco tiempo.

-¿Viajar?- se cuestionaba Ash-, ¿No eres de aquí?- le cuestionaba Ash.

-Pues... no, yo soy de Kalos, pero por lo que hace mi mamá, debemos viajar de ciudad en ciudad- le comentaba Serena.

-Pero, debe de ser muy bueno viajar a muchas partes- le decía Ash con emoción.

-Pues... no tanto- decía algo triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono Ash algo preocupado.

-El estar viajando no me permite hacer amigos- decía muy triste Serena.

-¡Pero si los tienes Serena!- exclamaba Ash.

-Eh...

-Nosotros somos tus amigos Serena, todos en el campamento son tus amigos y yo también- le decía Ash con una gran sonrisa.

-Es... verdad...- se decía Serena.

-Si que lo es, no tienes porque sentirte así, tu solo recuerda que todos tus amigos los hiciste aquí, y siempre lo serán.

-Tienes razón Ash, gracias por ser mi primer amigo.

-No hay de que, gracias a ti por dejarme ser tu amigo Serena.

-¡Bolbasor!- exclamaba acercándose a Serena.

-Tu también eres mi amigo Bulbasaur- le decía Serena acariciando al Pokemon.

Ya era de que todos regresaran a los Pokemon y hora de que todos los niños partiesen con destino a sus hogares, todos los niños se despedían de los demás, hasta que llegó la hora de que Serena partiese con su madre.

-Bueno ya me voy, hasta pronto Prof. Oak, me divertí mucho en su campamento- le decía Serena al profesor muy contenta.

-Fue un gustó tenerte aquí Serena, que te vaya bien- le sonreía Oak.

-Gracias por todo Ash, gracias a ti supere mi temor, y te lo voy a agradecer siempre- le decía Serena muy feliz.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Serena, ojala te vaya bien- le decía Ash de igual modo que Serena.

-Adiós- le decía mientras se daba la vuelta

-¡Espera Serena!- le gritaba Ash.

-¿Qué pasa Ash?- le cuestionó Serena.

-No digas adiós, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar algún día.

-¿Me lo prometes?- le cuestiono Serena muy emocionada.

-Te lo prometo Serena, ten- sacando algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono Serena muy extrañada.

-Es un llavero, para que recuerdes todo lo que hemos pasado tu, yo y todos los demás.

-Gracias Ash lo guardare por siempre- le decía mientras lo llevaba a su corazón.

Ash y Serena se despidieron desde lejos, Serena ya estaba con su madre y partió rumbo a su hogar, con el anhelo de que algún día se volverían a encontrar los dos otra vez.

-¡Te divertiste hija?- le cuestionó su madre.

-¡Si, mucho mamá!- exclamaba de alegría Serena.

-Se nota hija- le sonreía-, ¿qué es eso en tu pierna?- le volvía a cuestionar su madre.

-Es que me lastime, pero un amigo que conocí en el campamento me ayudó y...

En ese momento Serena se acordó que ese pañuelo era de Ash y se había olvidado de devolvérselo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Me olvide de devolverle su pañuelo!- Gritaba Serena.

-Tranquila hija, tal vez te lo vuelvas a encontrar y le podrás devolver su pañuelo.

-Tienes razón mamá- miraba por la ventana-, nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto, de eso estoy segura- se decía con gran felicidad.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, este es el primer shipping real y no creado por nosotros; hay una historia que aún no conocemos de los autores que saben lo que ocurrió en el campamento y espero pronto lo saquen a la luz.


End file.
